Negima: The Dark Dream Contemplation
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: A series of short Negima stories, based on a somewhat darker side of Negima that I have seen only in my dreams.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or its characters. **

Negima: The Dark Dream Contemplation.

Hello, and welcome to the world of Negima. But this isn't the normal, cheery atmosphere of Mahora Academy that you know. No. This place, even though it may look the same inside and out, is darker. This world doesn't follow the rules that you're used to. Things are more extreme in this world.

This world is a world I've only seen in my dreams. But its stories are just waiting to be told. And they will be. Most of them are short, glimpses into this world.

I do not know how often this contemplation will be updated either, as only three of these odd looks into a world opposite to what we normally know have occurred so far. Though if there are more, I shall update. Here, is the first look into this strange, dark world of Negima.

It was early morning. Negi Springfield stood in his classroom in front of his desk. A Magic Circle was glowing before him. Sayo, the ghost student was the only one in the room. She sat at her desk, watching him.

"What are you doing sensei?" She asked.

"I'm trying to find a way to help you Sayo-san," Negi answered.

"Help me?" Sayo asked.

"Yes," Negi answered. "I'm going to find a way to bring you back to life!"

Sayo's eyes grew as wide as bowling balls when he said that.

Just then, Evangeline entered the room. "So, you're trying to help Sayo here, eh?"

"Yes," Negi answered. "Though, I'm not quite sure how to bring someone back to life…"

"It's not possible." Evangeline said. Then she considered it. "Well, actually, if you have someone willing enough to sacrifice their own life-force, then it is. But I highly doubt you'd find someone so desperate."

"I've got to do something though," Negi said, staring at the magic circle he'd made. "I have to."

I too found myself in this world, along with my friend Sapphire. We were students in Negi's class at Mahora Academy. That morning, we'd planned to take Chachamaru around outside of campus for the day, since there was no school. We'd expected her to want to stay with Evangeline. It surprised us that she actually said she could come.

So, we went to Evangeline's house. There, we found Chachamaru all alone.

"Where's Evangeline-san?" Sapphire asked.

"The Mistress has business to tend to this morning," Chachamaru answered. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah," Sapphire said, stepping aside so that Chachamaru could exit.

For most of that day, we just walked around the nearest town outside of campus. It was somewhat odd, to be walking with the robot girl. Sapphire and I hadn't said much to her since our arrival. But we thought today would be a good day to get to know her a bit.

"So, is there any place in particular you wanna go?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Sapphire said. "Any stores or anything?"

Chachamaru stopped, and turned to her right. "The video game shop here. I've always been fascinated by video games."

"Alright!" I said. Sapphire and I liked video games anyways. So, we went inside, and began looking around.

Chachamaru passed by a few shelves, staring at the game titles for a moment. Then she headed off to talk to one of the cashiers. I noticed, but didn't pay it much mind. About two seconds after Chachamaru went off to talk with that guy, Sapphire ran up to me with some game and started telling me about it.

It was some game with a lot of blood and guts and gore, and seriously, I wasn't that interested. I explained that to her, and then said that I was going to look at some other games. Though what I was really doing was getting into position to eavesdrop on Chachamaru and this dude she was talking with.

I came close enough to the cashier and Chachamaru to hear what they were saying. While I kinda eavesdropped, I pretended to be looking at new video games.

"So, you don't know?"

"No. I do not."

"Well then Chachamaru-Kun. The best thing you can do is trust them."

"I do. It's….. my own Master that I am uncertain that I can trust."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been acting rather strange towards me lately."

"In what way?"

"I… cannot say."

"You sure?"

"I…am positive." With that, she turned from the counter and noticed me, semi-eavesdropping.

"I wouldn't have minded you listening," she said, evidentially knowing already what I was doing. She grabbed my arm, and led me off to the side, where Sapphire wouldn't see us. "Karai-san. Do not let anyone else know of this but… lately, I've feared that my Master is planning on destroying me."

"Destroying you?! Why would Evangeline do such a thing?" I asked her. "Aren't you her partner?!"

"Yes, but…I cannot explain it. You see, it is very troubling indeed. I have not had a comfortable sleep cycle in a week now."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it later?" I suggested. "After all, you two have been together for a while now. Can't hurt to talk to her, right?"

Chachamaru considered it for a moment. "I… guess you are right. Thank you, Karai-san."

"You're welcome! Now, let's go somewhere else!" Chachamaru nodded. And so, we went to get Sapphire, and then made our way to a few other places in town before it began to get dark.

"Thank you," Chachamaru said to the both of us when we returned to the campus. "Today was rather pleasant."

"You're welcome!" Sapphire said. "Well, me and Karai are heading back to the dorm now. What are you going to do?"

"I shall go and have a talk with my Master. Goodbye." With that, she turned, and headed off towards the school.

After that point neither I nor Sapphire was seen in that world for the rest of this look into it. Chachamaru had searched around for Evangeline, and had found her in Negi's room. She slowly walked into the room, perplexed by what Negi was doing. He was still staring into the magic circle he'd created on the floor earlier, as if asking it for advice.

Evangeline was standing in front of Sayo's desk. The ghost girl was now asleep, and no longer paying attention to what was going on around her.

"What is going on here Master?," Chachamaru asked as she came to stand beside Evangeline.

"Well," Evangeline answered. "Boya there is trying to bring Sayo back to life."

"I see."

Evangeline remained silent for a moment, as if trying to make some sort of important decision. When it came to her, she closed her eyes and turned to Chachamaru. "Chachamaru, I am now ordering you, to give up your life force to bring Sayo back."

"Wha?…," Chachamaru asked, shocked at this. "But, Master, I…."

Evangeline rubbed one of her eyes, to make it seem like she wasn't really wiping away a tear. Then, an evil grin crossed her face. "Just do it!" With that, she pushed Chachamaru into the magic circle.

" Wh-why?," Chachamaru asked as the circle began to glow around her.

" To help Sayo, of course," Evangeline answered as Chachamaru floated up into the air, now surrounded by a pink light. " My own life force is too strong, and would corrupt the process. But you can help her, Chachamaru."

Chachamaru slightly nodded and closed her eyes. If you looked close enough, you could see tears of laser fluid dripping from them. The light around Chachamaru got brighter, and then she, herself, became dozens of small golden orbs of light. The orbs floated to the sleeping Sayo and surrounded her in a golden light.

When the golden light faded, Sayo was no longer a transparent ghost girl. She was alive again.

Negi stood where he was, stunned by what had just happened. " Chachamaru-san…."

" Don't you DARE cry for her!," Evangeline snapped. " You wanted help bringing this girl here back to life, and I helped you."

" But… Master… you…"

" So what! Chachamaru was able to help. And she did."

Negi didn't attempt to say anything else. He walked over to Sayo, who was still fast asleep. "Sayo-san. Wake up."

" Can I please have some milk with that?….." Sayo mumbled in her sleep.

" Please, wake up Sayo-san," Negi said, shaking her.

" Huh?," Sayo slightly opened her eyes and looked up. " Negi-sensei? What are you still doing here this late?"

Negi looked at the ground. " The spell worked Sayo."

" Huh? Wha?…"

" You're alive again."

Upon hearing that, Sayo became fully awake. " I am?!!" She looked herself over, and then touched her right arm with her left. She could actually feel it. " I… I am alive! But how?!"

" The spell worked," Negi said. Then he turned, and ran out of the classroom.

Evangeline stared at Sayo, then smiled. She turned away to leave as well, when Sayo called after her.

" Please, wait a moment." Evangeline turned. Not because Sayo had asked her to, but because she thought she'd heard another voice along with Sayo's. She then noticed that Sayo's eyes weren't their normal color. They were a shining dark green. Sayo took a few steps closer to Evangeline and held out her hand.

" You've finally done something for the good another. Well done Master."

Evangeline shook Sayo's hand. " I'm no longer your Master. Find happiness in the place beyond this point Chachamaru."

Sayo nodded. Then, her eyes returned to normal. " What…just happened?"

" Nothing," Evangeline said, turning away from Sayo. " You now have a second chance at your life. Enjoy it." She then walked out of the room, wiping tears away from her eyes.

End

*_song plays-Kagayaku Kimi He_*

**zutto kakushiteita kimi no yowasa tsuyogaru furi**

**donna tsurai hibi mo kao wo agete hohoemu no**

**kodomo no koro ni mita yume ga**

**mune utsu kodou tobira no soto matteta**

**maiorite kita shiroi tenshi yo**

**tsugi no kaze wo mikata ni tsukete**

**mae yori zutto kagayaiteru yo**

**daichi wo keri takaku tooku e**

**hiroi sekaichuu de itsumo soba ni kimi ga ireba**

**yami ni tozasarete mo akiramezu ni susumu kara**

**akireru hodo kenka shitari**

**warai atteru kyou mo ashita mo shinjiteru**

**maiorite kita shiroi tenshi yo**

**tooku nagai tabiji no naka de**

**hareta yozora ni ryoute wo kazashi**

**kimi no koto wo mamori tsudukeru**

**maiorite kita shiroi tenshi yo**

**mabushii taiyou ni mukatte**

**sunda hitomi ni tashikana yuuki**

**makenai tsuyoi power ni kawaru**

**maiorite kita shiroi tenshi yo**

**tsugi no kaze wo mikata ni tsukete**

**mae yori zutto kagayaiteru yo**

**motto motto subarashii toki e**

Evangeline: HOLD ON! You KILLED Chachamaru?!!

Karai: Err… technically, you did.

Evangeline: HEY! Who's the author here!

Karai: In the next Chapter she's in, she comes back alive anyways. What's the problem?!

Evangeline: …….

Sayo: Well, that Chapter was fun!

Evangeline: Shut up. By the way Karai, are you still working on your other two Negima fics?

Karai: Yes. To anyone who's read So You Think You Can Beat Evangeline- Battle number one should be done soon. And, I'll also have a Negima Christmas fic up, hopefully by Christmas hahaha. And something about this fic here. If some parts don't seem to make much sense, like the parts that me and my friend Sapphire were involved in, well- these chapters _are _based on dreams after all. Hahaha.

Evangeline: And I thought you'd said this story would be dark? That wasn't so dark!

Karai: Well the next chapter might be!

Evangeline: Oh really?....

Karai: Yes, really. Now be quiet so I can end this already!

Evangeline:……..

Karai: Please read and review!


End file.
